Vietnamball
Socialist Republic of Vietnamball |nativename = : Cộng hòa xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam |founded = September 2, 1945 - Present July 2, 1976 |image = File:Vnblll.png |caption = I swear I found the real MH370 |government = Unitary Marxist–Leninist one-party state |personality = Patriotic, Nationalist, Aggressive (when alert), Confident, Stubborn (sometimes), Courageous, Stronk, Invincible, study and follow Ho Chi Minh thought & very love nature, forests and sea, secretly capitalist Gender-Male |language = Vietnamese |type = Austroasiatic |capital = Hanoiball |affiliation = ASEANball |religion = Atheism Buddhism * Mahayana Caodaism Christianity |friends = Germanyball Russiaball Czechball Italyball Philippinesball Bruneiball Indiaball Iranball Thailandball Laosball Burmaball Franceball Canadaball USAball Romaniaball Indonesiaball Brazilball Cali Formerly: Sovietball |enemies = ISISball Chinaball Cambodiaball Surname Stealer! Formerly: Go F*ck Yourself Lũ khốn đu càng Satanic Murderous Psychopath Yakutiaball |likes = REMOVING INVADER!, President Ho Chi Minh, General Giap, Secretary Le Duan, PUBG, Pho, Sushi, Vietnamese food tbh, Nature, Peace, AK-47 and AK series rifles, Soviet weaponry, weapon supplier guerilla warfare, jungle warfare, RPG, shooting down Burger's plane, advanced weapons from Israelcube, the last named Nguyen, Doraemon, Anime, Motorcycles, U23 Vietnam, Worst game ever in existence, CAPITALISM!, McDonald's, Coca Cola, Vietnam flashbacks, the Communist Party, Refund Gaming, Divine Esport, Making fun of by getting beaten by farmers |hates = Mao Zedong, Dim Sum and Mantou, Nazism, multipartism, press freedom, independant media, Cambodian right-wingers, traitors, war, Dan Hauer, being called Chinese (I'm Austronesian, not Chinese), đu càng, ba que, ba sọc, sủa bậy, phản động, dâm chủ |predecessor = Dai Vietball North Vietnamball South Vietnamball Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnamball |intospace = First Asian! |bork = Nam Nam Nguyễn, Nguyễn Phở, Phở |food = Phở, thịt chó, bún, bánh xèo, chè thập cẩm, nem rán, cơm chiên, bánh chưng and bánh dày (especially in the New Year), Bánh mì, etc.. |status = Đi bão-ing after the AFF Suzuki Cup 2018, and preparing for the Asian Cup, etc... Can into hosting USAball and North Koreaball 2nd summit after Tringapore. OH GOD IT FAILED I NEED TO OF BUILDINGS BOMB SHELTERS EVERYONE GET OF THE READYS FOR WORLD WAR III AAAAAAAAAH! |notes = REMOVE MANTOU ! AND GIB INVESTMENT ! ''' '''Vietnam can into female leadership |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Socialist Republic of Vietnam |birthdate = September 2, 1945 |military = Vietnam People's Army }} Sushi's, Mongol's, Baguette's, Burger's, Kimchi's, Mantou's, and your ass (especially Đu càng's)|Vietnam}} Vietnamball, officially the Greater Nguyenreich Socialist Republic of Vietnamball (SRVball; Vietnamese: Bóng "Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam and also, as short as possible, Bóng Việt Nam"), is the easternmost countryball on the Indochina Peninsula in Southeast Asia. With an estimated 95.261.021 inhabitants as of 2016, it is the world's 14th-most-populous countryball, and the 9th-most-populous Asian countryball. Vietnam is neighbored by Chinaball to the north, Laosball to the north-west, Cambodiaball to the south-west, Malaysiaball across the South China Sea to the south-east, and Philippinesball to the east. Its capital city has been Hanoiball since the reunification of North and South Vietnamball in 1975. Vietnamball is one of the world's five remaining one-party socialist states officially espousing communism. It is also notable for being one of the most atheist states around. Vietnamball believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! And can into complicated words. Also, Vietnamball once drew attention of the world for its victory over Franceball at Dien Bien Phu 1954, which encouraged the revolution of 17 African colonies of France and became a "big meme source" by force US must "leave his own war" History The history of Vietnamball can be traced back to around 4000 years. He was then part of Imperial Chinaball for over a millennium, from 111 BC to AD 939. An independent Vietnamese state was formed in 939. Successive Vietnamese royal dynasties flourished as the nation expanded geographically and politically into Southeast Asia, until the Indochina Peninsula was colonized by Franceball in the mid-19th century. When colonized by Franceball, they installed the Latin script into the Vietnamese language, replacing the Chinese characters formerly used. Following a Japanese occupation in the 1940s, the Vietnamese fought French rule in the First Indochina War, eventually expelling Franceball in 1954. Thereafter, Vietnam was divided politically into two rival states, North and South Vietnamballs. Conflict between the two sides intensified in what is known as the Vietnam War. The war ended with a North Vietnamese victory in 1975. During the Vietnam War, Vietnamball and Khmer Rougeball communists had formed an alliance to fight U.S. (and his alliances) backed regimes in their respective countries. Despite their open display of cooperation with Vietnamball, the Khmer Rougeball feared that the Vietnamese communists were scheming to form an Indochinese federation with Vietnam as the dominant force in the region. Then, in May 1975, the newly formed Democratic Kampucheaball, dominated by the Khmer Rougeball, began waging a war against the unified communist Vietnamball. Vietnamball, unified under a Communist government, remained impoverished and politically isolated. In 1986, the government initiated a series of economic and political reforms which began Vietnam's path towards integration into the world economy. In 1995, he restored relations and currently lifted the embargo with former enemy, USAball. Since 2000, Vietnam's economic growth rate has been among the highest in the world. Flag Colors Relationships Friends/Bạn bè * Sovietball - Op COMRADE! Vietnam BFF. I miss him very much. * Russiaball - Son of Soviet, friend op Vietnam. He gib me weapons. Amongs of them are AKs! * Czechiaball - most Vietnam people selling items is Czechia so we are best business friend * Cubaball - Also OP COMRADE Another Vietnam BFF. Why this guy is not my neighbour instead? * Laosball - Is my puppet best friend! But he cannot into SEA. * Israelcube - Gibes shiny new weapons such as TAR-21 & Galil ACE! * Bruneiball - A randomrich dude with oil. Share spratly! * Italyball - My relationship with Italy is just normal but most of our youth like your Winx Club series *' Indonesiaball' - My good kebab friend but luwak coffee is off made actual poop BUT IS OF TASTE GOOD. Viet coffee is of best coffee. GIB RAID MOVIES and why are you complaining about the naval fleet? * Mongoliaball - He of alright but I is stronker then him * Tringapore - Good friend and co-worker in ASEAN, can both into hosting USAball and North Koreaball summit * Finlandball - Thanks for bring Nokia. WILL REMOVE FOR REMOVING SOVIET. * Canadaball: He is really kind and friendly. He has one of the best Vietnamese restaurants in Vancouver. I love Vancouver ����(although Chinese people there are better than the Chinese in Mainland China hahaha) * South Koreaball: Land of Kpop, Samsung, plastic surgency & some stupid Hallyu shit... Ehh, I mean gib investment, plox! But remember what you did to me during the Vietnam War! Thanks for bring Park Hang-Seo. I'm op appreciate that! If you want me to beat Japan, I be ready!! * Indiaball: CURRY STRONK! And also remove Mantou, is of hate Chinaball! GIB KAMA SUTRA * Viet Congball: Hello, best brother, and is of south! * Franceball: Beautiful, charming, romance, kindness, loyalty, elegant, sweet, intelligent, but also no less powerful, determined, talent, excellent Leader of Europe! Since you apologize and fixing your mistakes to me then i forgive you but not forget what you have done to me and now we are best friend, you help me a lot thanks! I also start helping you back if you need, you better than arrogant burger. I will help rebuild Notre Dam. I feel bad for you! * Philippinesball: YUO IS OP MANTOU FAN! My ASEAN friend, kind, sweet and funny. Now let's work together to against that China Dog! * Palestineball: Free Palestine! We know Israelcube is our friend but he is oppressing yuo! (Just like what we suffered before) * Brazilball - Likes Hue, BUT PAY COPYRIGHT! * Turkeyball -''' Thanks for kebab, it's pretty tasty. Flexible for school ,also thanks for not getting involved in Vietnam war and even protesting the war;opening vietnamese embassies in Ankara Turkey and also for being a tourism partner.BTW We also Both Have Problem with That Burger.' * Cali - Best U.S. State. A province of Vietnam XD * East Germany - OP ĐỒNG CHÍ. Thanks for fighting for my independence and equipment * Romaniaball - Good friend. You helped me in the Vietnam war and in the present day many workers in your clay are happy with your salary. Neutral/Trung lập * 'USAball: Frenemy. Use to bomb and burn my clay but I tired him out in it. I won the war against him by making the war as long as possible in the same way that he won his war of independence against the UKball hahahahaha this is ironic. We became friends in 1995 and have better relationship since then because he gib me business, trade, and new weapons to fight that Mantou on the north. But please apologize and give reparations! And keep on giving me weapons. Still own 3 billions dollars. '''BUT WHY DARE YOU RAISE THESE ANTI-COMMUNISTS!!!! AND REMOVE THAT ASSHOLE DAN HAUER .ANYWAYS YOU WERE WELCOME TO THE HELL YOU STUPID FUCKING RACIST IONIST BURGER,TUBBY!!! I MEAN RİCE FİELDS MOTHER FUCKA! TUBBIER THAN TUBBY!!! AND I CAN INTO ONLY COMMIE THAT HE IS FUCKING FRIENDS WITH SHAME OF COMMUNIST MASTER RACE! * Cambodiaball: 'Hun Sen thank you for remaining friendly with us! BUT YOUR PEOPLE BETRAYED ME AND ARE RACIST TO MY PEOPLE! I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER WHAT YOUR FORMER COMMMUNIST GOVERNMENT DID BEFORE I RESCUED YOU IN 1978! * 'Thailandball: Ewww, shemale. Good place to travel to and good at football. FOOTBALL CHAMPIONSHIP STEALER, NAO AM OP BETTER THAN YUO HAHAHA! * North Koreaball: Good ĐỒNG CHÍ (and mysterious) friend... WHY YUO OP RUINING MY FRIENDSHIP WITH MALAYSIA!! AND STOP TRYING TO FUCK THE WORLD UP!! * Japanball - A bit too much Bad material, but good anime, JAV, monies and Motorcycles, a lot and gibe me more Motorcycles like Yamaha or Kawasaki plox. Don't forget what you did to me in the past! (also remove Mantou team!) * Taiwanball: Give work, plox. CHINA. BUT WILL REMOVE FOR DUMPING IN VIETNAMESE SEA! * Malaysiaball - Took away 2 football championship title, why? Share spratly! Good friends though, most of our youth like your Upin Ipin series * Moroccoball: FLAG STEALER '''! But I have golden star and red background. Almost forgot that yuo switched side to help us fight for independence from '''Franceball. Really appreciate it. Enemies/Kẻ thù * Chinaball: (SÚC VẬT TÀU KHỰA) My no.1 and Eternal Enermy. Yuo used to of friends with me, but not anymore, not after Vietnam War and forever. Have been anschluss me for many time, still got kick out by me, Vietnam stronk and peaceful, yuo did helped me during Vietnam war but only for yourself not as friend! I am also really confused on why you continued to help the KHMER ROGUE EVEN THOUGH THEY KILLED YOUR OWN PEOPLE AND THAT I HAD TO RESCUE YOUR PEOPLE LIVING IN CAMBODIA? DOES THIS MEAN YOUR EVEN HEARTLESS TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE BEING KILLED BY POL POT?!!! I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU AT ALL DENG XIAOPING! '''YOU SHOULD HAVE SIDED WITH ME IN OVERTHROWING POL POT! BUT NO '''YOUR SO MİGHTY PEOPLES LİBERATİON ARMY STARTED A WAR AGAINST ME! YOU ARE THE MOST CONFUSING PERSON EVER! DONT EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO INFLUENCE ME TODAY WITH HUAWEI! TAIWAN AND VIETNAM FRIENDSHIP FOREVER! * ISISball -REMOVE EVIL KEBAB!!! PREPARE TO BE KICKED ON BUTT IF TRYING TO INVADE VIETNAM!!! * South Vietnamball - '''ĐỊT CON MẸ SÚC VẬT HỌC BA SỌC! BÚ L*N MẼO! MÀY CHẾT CON M* MÀY RỒI LỢN Ạ! SÚC VẬT ĐU CÀNG, LŨ LỢN PHẢN QUÓC! NGỒI DẤY Ở BẮC CALI MÀ SỦA NHĂNG!!!! AHAHAH 30/4/1975 BEST DAY OF BỐ MÀY'S LIFE (don't try to translate bois) YUO IS OF FAKE!!! YUO STAY OF DEAD!!! SAIGON IS NOW HO CHI MINH CITY!!! GET OUT OF BURGER SO I CAN REMOVE OF YUO!!! REAL VIETNAM STRONK!!! STONGER THAN STONKETSTER OF ALL THE WORLD!!! I CAN INTO WINNING!!! 1975 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! LITTLE SAIGON CLAY WILL BE LITTLE HO CHI MINH CITY!!! I WILL NUKE EVERYONE WHO COMES TO MY CLAY!!! I WILL RULE AND GENOCIING REERYONE HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!' but I sorry for hue massacre( wait what even is Hue massacre, it really exist? well it's American killing innocent people again, look like), '''IS BRAZIL FAULT!!' * Democratic Kampucheaball - Murderous Psychopath, doesn't deserve anything and that why I became his enemy in 1978 and that I overthrown him in 1979 How to draw Drawing Vietnamball is very easy: # Colour the basic circle shape red # Draw a yellow five-pointed star in the middle # Draw the slanted eyes and you have finished. Quotes *"Hue is mine! Not Brazil's!" *"Vietnam Stronk! I can into winning war! Now can gib investment." *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"I have 20 billion dongs baby!" *"Đ*t mẹ mày" (Don't say this in public) *"All I do is Nguyen Nguyen no matter what!" *"Nam! Get the AK"! *"Cô là ai!?? Cháu không biết!! CÔ ĐI RA ĐI!!!!" (traslation: Who are yuo??? I dunno know you!! BEGONE THOT!!!) *"Almost Anarchy, here is the link. *"Cali is the best U.S. State" *"con cặc" (traslation: bitch) Gallery VtH5gp9.png|credit from Barskie 5sC9u06.png|credit from JoseonYeongjo Wxwgf7ey4uk11.png|credit from Lepidon 3itddf3gyrk11.png|credit from Barskie 20yp57v7tgj11.png|credit from Barskie B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Hero Vietnamball.jpeg Vietnamball2.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Muh hurritage.png East_Asia.png Neighbours.png 10359168 1475852009317528 3903474630192180736 n.jpg Gib rice.jpeg Vietnamwar.png CountryOfASEANStack.png 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Holy Profit.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit_legitprivilege_Currency_Confusion.png|Currency Confusion (legitprivilege) Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Invasions.png Laos can into neutrality.png MlehEz5.png Food.png fdGeL7m.png 7HQMis1.png W4hBCkJ.png SATpQO1.png 7hNhEhh.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png XVp53nh.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png awidDAW.png Another World War.jpg FvaNCsn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png SIcZYIT.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png Hot Spring.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png Vo0XLbD.png 'qbEAmMC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'oTqj9gB.png Yugoslav sob story.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png 111-0.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Remove chain.png AgentOrangeSyria.png Super Asians.png Lets be Commies.png Santa's Slaves.png Past is Past.png Tofu.jpg The ASEAN Way.png Y5Sq7k6.png|Viet Nam; The invincible Videos History of Vietnam in COUNTRYBALLS Vietnam delicious food - Countryball animation Links *Facebook page }} zh:越南球 Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Communist Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Vietnamball Category:Red Yellow Category:Coffee Category:ISIS Removers Category:One Party State Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Unitary Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Socialist Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Anti USA Coalition